


Chess Pieces

by ParkerStark



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: And Abigail is all messed up, Don't let him fool you, Drabble, Hannibal is a creepy fucker, M/M, Set around 1x03, Spoilers I guess?, Will is so broken, poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal finally has all the pieces he needs for his game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chess Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Set around/before Episode 1x03. Goes a bit off Canon.

Hannibal had grown bored, restless. He'd grown into a normal, restless rut. He wanted excitement, something more than harvesting the next meal.

Then...Will Graham. He was broken, but not falling apart...but Hannibal wanted to change that. He wanted to take Will Graham apart, and make him something of his own.

His own toy, his own /plaything/. He could think of nothing more that he desired.

And then...Abigail. She would be their perfect daughter, already so dark inside. He would cultivate her anger, her ferocity, and He and Will would raise her, would make her their child.

He brushed a hand down Will's back, as they stood, watching Abigail in her new room. Will looked at him, and smiled, and Hannibal gave him a soft smile back.

He would more than enjoy this. Enjoy remoulding Will Graham into what he wanted him to be...and then he would take care of Abigail Hobbs.

This was his chessboard to control. And he held all the peices.


End file.
